


I’m not scared of you

by ClashofShips



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Mention of Underage Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Violet - Freeform, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: No hate is welcome. Not your cup of tea? Turn back, simple!





	I’m not scared of you

**Author's Note:**

> No hate is welcome. Not your cup of tea? Turn back, simple!

Title: I’m not scared of you.

Summary: Everyone knew the Mikaelsons were sadistic, violet and bullies...........so what was Keelin thinking challenging one of them? Especially the eldest one?

Warning: Explicit. Hate sex. G!P Freya. Bullying. Mentioned of drugs.

————————-

One!Shot

___________

The Mikaelsons were well known and feared around the city of New Orleans, everyone knew to not mess with or piss off a Mikaelson because the end result will not be pleasant. Around the town they were left alone with nobody even daring to make eye contact and at school? It was even worse because even the teachers feared them and it was all thanks to their father Mikael who if anyone as so much as punishes his children he will deal with you himself and as the drug lord of the city nobody dares to even cross that line.

The Mikaelson were loaded and spoiled, what they wanted is what they got. All five children weren’t any better, minus the youngest. They took advantage of the power and fear they held especially with their peers around school. Esther, their mother, try as she may she can’t stop their behaviour it was better when they were little because then she could spank or ground them but now it was one thing goes in and comes out instantly with them. She thought she finally had Finn who was always ‘mommy’s boy’ but he too was slipping.

Esther didn’t approve of her children’s behaviours nor attitudes and it was one of the things she really didn’t agreed with Mikael on. The way he kept encouraging it, his excuse? They need toughening up to when they have to face the real world. They eldest Freya, was the worse, being Mikael’s favourite she was constantly with her father whenever he was out on his busy, he first handedly taught her everything he knows, the girl was only 18 and Esther could not remember the last time she didn’t have to go pick her up from the police station. 

Sometimes she wishes the police in NOLA weren’t so corrupted and under her husband’s influence so they would actually keep one of her children in a cell for week or so, as awful as that sounds. 

“Ma!” Esther finally came out of her thoughts to realise Rebekah, her youngest child was talking to her.

Esther smiles a painful smile looking at her 13 year old baby who she knows will not be a baby for much longer but she’s honestly praying the overprotectiveness of her eldest siblings will kick in and prevent her baby from growing to fast in the life of her other five children are involved with. 

“Sorry baby, what did you say?” She asks stroking the girl’s golden mane hair.

“I said, if it was ok to go to Bonnie’s house after school” she asks and Esther smiles even more at the fact her child still asks her to do the littlest thing.

“Of course baby, just don’t be late.”

“Okay mom.” Then she left her mother alone, Esther finally turns back to wiping the dishes she was busy with before thoughts overtook her. 

“Bye mom, love you!” Kol calls as he went blazing pass and Esther shakes her head. She still can’t believe the position she had found her fourteen year old son, how was it possible he was already sexually active? Esther was praying Rebekah will at least be the child that remains innocent.

______________

The school was bursting with students, since it was a hot weather day all the students of NALO high were occupying the massive lawn of the school, the good thing about the it the high school was built like a college, with its beautiful curriculum blocks, massive field for all sports to take part, indoor swimming pool for both educational and pleasure, open 24/7. 

The Mikaelsons were sitting on their usual spots under a tree with the nice shade and nobody dared disturbed or glance their ways, they kept to themselves not wanting to be a victim of them. That was until an unfortunate soul that walked a little bit closer to the siblings and accidentally tripped over Klaus Mikaelsons’ feet. 

As much as they hated and feared them every students here had their own personal Mikaelson favourite if you asked them. And the reasoning being how each deal with situations.

Everyone gasps as they watch the poor kid trip over Klaus’ feet then as if this kid had bad luck on top of bad luck landed right into Freya’s arms, it was as if time stood still as all of this happened.

“Hi...” Freya spoke, looking down at the kid on her lap through her avatar sunglasses, she was leaning slightly against the tree truck. 

“I-I-I’m s-s-so sorry, please don’t hurt me!” The kid who looked about both Elijah and Klaus’ age hyperventilated trying to scramble off of Freya’s lap. Just as he thought he made it off the older girl safely he was grabbed by the back of his collar and pulled hard onto the green grass, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

“DID I SAY YOU CAN LEAVE!” Klaus booms at this point he was up and staring down at the kid. The boy whimpers both hands covering his face as his heartbeat speed up.

“N-no sir” he stutters as Klaus laughs before looking at his siblings.

“What shall we do with such incompetence...” he questions looking at his siblings.

“Hm...” Freya hums as Finn and Elijah watched. She finally stood up then grabs the kid by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard against the tree, both her chaws tightening before growling, an animalistic like growl.

Across the lawn a group of friends stood staring disbelieving at what was happening in front of them.

“Why is everyone just standing by? Shouldn’t someone go get a teacher or something!” One of the girl within the group questions looking distress at the whole situation.

“It’s useless, they won’t do anything!” A boy replied knowing the fate of that kid’s knowing from experience, well he was lucky he only managed to piss off Finn Mikaelson and not freaking Freya AND Klaus.

“What do you mean? Someone needs to stop that before they hurt him badly.” The same girl spoke once more.

“Listen Keelin, you’re new so you don’t know, those are the Mikaelsons!” A red haired girl explains as if her new friend was stupid.

“Ok, So?” Keelin questions her eyes looked back where the so called Mikaelsons were and she always screamed as the boy standing next to the girl gives the student a slap on the side of her head that looked more like a punch really “Are you fucking serious!” She yells in frustration before trying to make her way over there.

“What the fuck are you doing?” The boy that spoke before, Josh was his name stops her by grabbing her arm.

“Stopping that obviously if all of you would choose the coward way!” She then pulls her arms out of Josh and walks off.

“Shit!” Was the respond of the rest of them as Keelin marches toward the Mikaelsons.

“Come on, don’t cry...or do, other way its fun for me” Freya spoke sounding sickly sweet, the hold she had on the body tightening even more. The hours spent in the gym really pays off when she had to discipline incompetent people.

“Let him go!” Growls an angry voice.

It came both as a shock and surprised to them to hear someone actually daring to stop them, the four siblings turned toward the voice only to come face to face with a fair skinned girl with curly hair and brown eyes that was showing nothing but anger. Freya was slightly taken until she realise where she was then chuckles at the ridiculousness of the girl.

“I’m sorry surely you weren’t talking to me.” She says letting go of the boy but also signalling for Finn to take over for her as she approach Keelin and stared her down.

“I was and I want you to tell your lap dog to also let him go.” The brunette grounds out.

The Mikaelson laughed amongst themselves while the students stood and watched with held breaths. 

“Oh you want us to stop huh, that’s cute...” Freya taunts “Alright then Prince Charming, try and stop this!” Before Keelin could even react Freya moved with such speed it was inhuman and punched the kid hard on his ribcage and Keelin actually heard the bones crack.

Tears sprang in brown eyes and Keelin reacted before she even thought about what she was doing, before Freya saw it coming Keelin jumped the girl as the two went stumbling down the slight hill like lawn with Keelin landing on top of Freya she didn’t give her time before she was raining her fist angrily at the taller girl screaming incoherently.

Realising what just happened the three boys raced down after their sister as the rest of the students grabbed at the injured boy to safety. By the time the boys reached Freya and Keelin the teachers started showing up and grabbed Keelin off of Freya who was still in shock over what happened while trying to protect her face from Keelin’s fist. 

The teachers carried Keelin away kicking and screaming and Freya finally sat up, they wouldn’t admit but the teachers were applauding Keelin for giving a Mikaelson a slight taste of their own medicine however they still would need to punish the girl before Mikael hears someone assaulted his precious child without consequences.

Freya licks her lips and winches once she realises it was bleeding. Her brothers said nothing except for helping her up, Freya looked toward the direction Keelin was carried off and made it her mission to come face to face with the girl again...and this was not because she wanted to avenge but because the girl intrigued her. 

_________________

Throughout the day Freya tried her hardest to locate Keelin but to no avail, as much as the teachers feared her they wouldn’t tell her where the girl was and Freya figured they probably worried over the girl’s safety. The whole school were talking about what had happened, a few brave soul went on to even deemed Keelin as a hero while Freya was around but really Freya didn’t care, the girl was really fearless. As much as everyone spoke about the situation nobody dared come up to her or her siblings if anything they were scared more cause a pissed off Mikaelson was really unpredictable.

School has been let off a long time ago, everyone going home still remembering the day’s event. Freya instead of going home decided to let off steam at the school pool, she could go home and do just that but she wanted peace and quiet and since the school doesn’t close until midnight that’s when the janitor comes by to lock it Freya too that opportunity of the quietness and made her way toward the pool area. As she walked in she realised she wasn’t alone, someone was already there swimming and Freya almost turned back until she realise who it was and smirks walking closer and coming to stand by the end of the pool.

Freya stood there for awhile watching Keelin swim toward where she stood until the brunette came out from under the water and growls at who stood there.

“Can I fucking help you!” She grounds out her chest heaving up and down from the swim.

Freya bends down to the girl’s level, her eyes travels down Keelin’s chest before licking her lips then meeting Keelin’s firing eyes. 

“Can we talk?” She announces and Keelin rolls her eyes.

“I have nothing to say to you because frankly every time I see your stupid face I wanna put my fist in it!” She growls swimming out the pool.

Freya moves where Keelin was bent by the bench getting the school towel and wiping at her wet body, Freya’s eyes once more travels down the brunette’s body taking in the way her body curves and licks her lips feeling herself getting hard.

“I come in peace?” She joked that half smile that gets the girls dropping their underwear for.

Keelin finally stood upright and faces Freya.

“Let’s get something through that thick head of yours!” She starts and Freya’s brow raises up at the fire the girl was burning with “I don’t like you no scratch that, I hate you! You’re a bully and you think the whole damn school should bow down to you because you’re so badass, Well I will not! So if you’re here expecting an apology, you can kiss my ass!” 

As Keelin finishes off on her rant Freya simply stared down at the girl and god what was about this girl that was making her feel this way? She moves a little closer to Keelin they chest close together.

“I don’t want your apology nor expecting you to apologise.” Freya breathes dipping her head lower that her nose was literally touching Keelin’s.

Keelin’s brown eyes travels to Freya’s eyes then her lips not knowing how to react but she knew the brunette’s low husky voice did something to her and Keelin hated herself for feeling like this, she can’t believe she was getting turned on by a bully! A hot bully but a bully nonetheless!

The two girls stood like that not saying a word, sometime during they stare down Keelin had been pressed against the wall with they forehead resting together, they breathing hard as they mouth parted slightly feeling each other’s breath against they lips.

Always the bold one, Freya moves one of her hand and slowly strokes down Keelin’s bare arm leaving goosebumps on its wake, the hand then travelled down lower until they met Keelin’s fingers and intertwine with them, Freya grabs the girl’s other hand and held them up against the wall before giving in to the desire to kiss Keelin.

Once they lips met it was as if time stood still, the first time Freya kissed someone she was ten and the girl was 13, one of her dad’s client’s daughter it was sloppy and messy, the second time she kissed someone was a little better because she was a little older however it still didn’t feel like kissing Keelin. It felt almost like...fireworks?

‘Fuck!’ She thought just as Keelin pushes her away.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Keelin says however her body failed her because it liked and wanted Freya’s touch.

Freya simply smirks before moving back In Keelin’s personal space grabbing her around the waist and crushing they lips hard. 

It was a battle kiss as Keelin tried pulling away while Freya tried seeking for entrance with her tongue, she bit slightly at Keelin’s bottom lip just enough to get a reaction that she needed so the brunette would open her mouth once she accomplished that her tongue slipped pass the small passage and came in contact with Keelin’s hot tongue. Both girls moans at the contact and now instead of struggling Keelin found herself kissing Freya back even battling for dominance.

Freya walked them backward until Keelin’s back once more met the wall and Freya presses into her, the harden of her dick pressing into Keelin’s stomach who moans at the sensation.

Freya rips her mouth off Keelin’s before moving to her neck, she began sucking and licking at the delicate skin while leaving ugly red marks, Keelin throws her head back borrowing her fingers through Freya’s hair as she moans. Freya’s fingers sneakingly unties the string of Keelin’s bathing suit and the gourmet falls off exposing the brunette’s perky breasts with round harden nipples. Tearing her mouth away from Keelin’s neck, Freya’s lips wrapped around a nipple and began sucking while her hand made work on the other one.

Keelin moans in pleasure as Freya’s teeth tags gently at the ring on her nipple.

“Fuck!” She calls as Freya started flicking her tongue on the bud, then her mouth moved to the other nipple to pay the same attention as she did the other one. Keelin never thought she would climax simply by getting her boobs sucked but here she was completely drenched.

Once satisfied, Freya moves off Keelin’s boobs trailing kisses over the girl toned body, kissing any available skin on her way down, humming each time she lay a kiss until she reached Keelin’s sex. Freya chanced a look up at Keelin who was staring down at her before she darting out her tongue and taking a swap, licking the girl through her underwear.

Keelin’s hips jerks upward at the sensation as Freya repeats the action then she wrapped her mouth around the drenched underwear and sucked Keelin’s sex.

“Ooooh, fuck, fuck!” The brunette cries as Freya continues sucking her through her bathing suit.

Pulling away, Freya finally removes the material to meet nicely shaven pussy. Freya took Keelin by the hand and sat her down on the bench before kneeling in front of her, spreading tanned legs apart Freya wasted no time in putting her mouth on dripping sex. 

She lets her tongue flick at Keelin’s clit before French kissing her pussy. Keelin clamps her legs down around Freya’s head as she cries out in ecstasy. Freya feasted on Keelin’s sex like someone that was denied food for weeks. 

Keelin felt like she might just lose her voice over how much she was screaming. The vibration of the noises Freya was making as she eat the girl was not helping as it traveled all the way to her toes making it curl. 

“I can’t, Oh, god. Please...” The brunette begged as Freya bits at her clit gently before sucking the engorge blood vessel hard. “Freyaaaaaaa” she screams at the top of her lungs as she cum. Hot substances painting Freya’s tongue and the taller girl happily swallows. 

Freya spreads Keelin’s legs apart more then became to place kisses on the bruised sensitive sex. Keelin mewls like a cat as Freya continues showering her pussy with kisses until the girl was cleaned as new, after a moment her head popped up in front of Keelin smirking.

Keelin’s body felt hot and her breathing was hard “I still hate you despite that mind blowing orgasm” although she says this the fire she had earlier on was deemed.

Freya continues to smirk before standing up, she unzip her jeans dragging it down her legs leaving herself only with her boxers and a massive tent she then took out her cock from its confinement exhaling at being free. 

Keelin’s eyes widens at the size of the appendage. Freya’s ego threw off the roof, she jerked herself off a bit before running the head of her cock sipping of pre-cum against Keelin’s pouty lips like lipstick before shoving the head through the open of Keelin’s mouth.

“How much of my cock can you take before you choke little whore!” Freya grins still easing herself inch by inch inside Keelin’s mouth until Keelin’s nose touched her belly. “Fuck!” She moans loving the warmth of Keelin’s mouth around her.

“Beg me to fuck your little dirty mouth!” Freya groans as her dick twitches inside Keelin’s mouth.

The brunette made a noise unable to speak with mouthful of cock, Freya smirks before setting the pace. Her dick was moving in and out of Keelin’s mouth so deliciously Freya wondering if she was gonna last long. She took a hold of Keelin’s head for support as she fucked the girl’s mouth, her cock hitting the back of Keelin’s throat making the girl cough loudly so she pulls back so only the head of her penis was left inside and Keelin’s tongue moved around it.

“Shit!” Freya yells as Keelin started fiddling with her ball sacks in her hand, Freya thrusts back in once more and carried on fucking Keelin’s mouth until she felt herself let loose and ropes after ropes of cum shoot in Keelin’s mouth Freya pulls out with difficulty before using her cock to slap against Keelin’s cheek, she then ran the bulbous head all over the girl’s face, leaving a trail of cum here and there before stepping back.

“Perfect” she spoke smirking at a disheveled looking Keelin. The brunette licks her lips itching to touch Freya and the girl chuckles moving back in toward Keelin, she grabbed the towel the brunette was using earlier and places it down on the floor before indicating Keelin to lay down. The brunette then sprawls out on the towel before raising and spreading her legs, Freya hovers over her with both arms pressed on Keelin’s raised legs her hips spread apart, she angled herself until the head of her dick hovered over Keelin’s entrance before easing herself in.

“Oh fuck! You’re so big” Keelin groans digging her fingers on Freya’s thighs until the girl was all the way in. 

Freya looks down on Keelin before capturing her lips with hers, once she felt Keelin get lost into the kiss she started moving her hips with deep strokes, the two continues kissing swallowing each other’s moans and Freya picks up the speed.

‘Fuck Keelin felt so good!’ Freya thoughts inwardly her hips thrusting deeper.

She continues slamming into Keelin with fast and deep strokes making the girl below her pants and moan harder.

With how the day started who would have thought this is how it was gonna end? Freya knew this was the start of a beautiful thing with Keelin. 

________

Note: I don’t even know what this is, but I did promise to put out something something similar to “Chez Mikaelsons” So here it is. I might continue it or might not....let’s see.


End file.
